


Возвращаясь домой

by Ji_Renard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ji_Renard/pseuds/Ji_Renard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Конец иногда бывает началом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возвращаясь домой

Это конец.

Осознание приходит внезапно. Словно облака свалились на голову. Так бывает. Ты сидишь, смотришь на когда-то любимое лицо и понимаешь, что ничего уже не исправить. Просто потому, что уже нечего исправлять. 

Вы стали слишком чужими. Непонятно, как еще продержались столько лет. Вначале все было понятно: первые глотки свободной жизни, эйфория от окончания войны, понимание того, что выжили. Вы смогли, вы победили. Потом суды, казни, реформы в Министерстве. Все вокруг меняются, расправляют крылья. И лишь он неизменен. Язвителен, циничен и просто ублюдок.

И ты хватаешься за него, как за последнее, что осталось от того мира, что ты знал, ощущая не менее крепкую ответную хватку. И это согревает. 

Вы — два героя. Два свидетельства того, что война действительно была. Вы оплакиваете свои потери, ища утешения в объятиях друг друга. Вместе учитесь жить дальше. Постепенно излечиваясь от этой тяги. 

В почти семейную идиллию вливаются ссоры и обиды. Ты уходишь, не в силах терпеть, возвращаешься, и все начинается заново. Снова и снова. Особый личный Ад на земле для мальчика-который-никак-не-умрет. Со временем ссор все больше, они все серьезнее. И в какой-то момент ты ловишь себя на том, что возвращаешься только в силу привычки, но все еще упорно пытаешься сохранить остатки ваших чувств. 

Натянуто улыбаешься на сочувствующие взгляды Гермионы, отрицательно киваешь Рону на предложения напиться и возвращаешься домой. К нему. 

Он делает вид, что совсем не ждет тебя, а просто задержался с книгой в гостиной. Равнодушно кивает на приветствие и уходит наверх. Ты быстро ужинаешь и идешь следом, на минуту застывая у дверей. А войдя, видишь лишь худую изрезанную шрамами спину. Сколько вы уже не занимались любовью? Месяц? Два? Пытаешься сосчитать и понимаешь, что не получается.

Тихо ложишься рядом, мечтая, чтобы вновь обнял, как раньше. И даже не представляешь, что после того, как ты уснул, он часами смотрит на твое умиротворенное лицо, не понимая, почему ты еще здесь. С ним. Почему не ушел, не предал, не бросил.

А утром вы снова скандалите. И так изо дня в день. Напряжение растет. Обиды накапливаются. Пока однажды терпение не лопается. И ты высказываешь все. О том, как устал бороться с его недоверием, каждый день безуспешно ударяясь о стену его безразличия. Как тебе хочется простого тепла. Как устал чувствовать себя надоедливым ребенком, которого он терпит просто из жалости. И, хлопнув дверью, уходишь. Теперь насовсем.

С видом побитого пса приходишь к друзьям, которые сразу все понимают. Пытаешься жить заново. Без язвительного «Поттер, ты идиот» каждое утро, когда опаздываешь в аврорат. Без запаха трав, что давно окутал весь дом. И с удивлением понимаешь, что получается. Что без него тоже можно жить. Ты открываешь для себя целый мир. Но спустя время, когда спадает эйфория, понимаешь, что этот мир никогда не сможет заменить его одного. Без него он не полон, его словно надкололи. 

Ты вспоминаешь всё, что так любил в этом человеке. И возвращаешься. Приползаешь на порог, несмело стуча. Готовишься выдержать море сарказма, а получаешь лишь привычное «Ужин уже давно остыл, Поттер. Подогревать будешь сам. И только попробуй сжечь мне кухню», — словно ничего и не было. И становится спокойно. Тепло. Ты дома. Остальное уже не важно.


End file.
